


Haven't You Heard? Allergies Are Totally In This Season.

by songyee



Category: BNM boys - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, bruh i don't even know what this is, i felt the need to write woojin/youngmin tho since it's probably the most underrated BNM ship, i kind of just wrote it then went for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyee/pseuds/songyee
Summary: *achoo*"Bless you.""Thanks Youngminnie!"*achoo*"Bless you."*achoo*"Bless yo-""Could you maybe shut the fuck up already."-or the one where Woojin has a huge crush on Youngmin and doesn't know how to go about it





	Haven't You Heard? Allergies Are Totally In This Season.

It was the middle of the summer, and the BNM boys were all sitting around in the kitchen. Daehwi sat on a stool at the bar, trying—but ultimately failing—to finish his summer math homework. Donghyun was in a chair in the corner, with a pen behind his ear and his guitar underneath his arm, working diligently on a new song. Youngmin was by the window, letting the breeze cool him as he wrote down lyrics in his notebook, and Woojin sat across from Youngmin, legs on top of Youngmin's lap. He had unfinished assignments and opened notebooks spewed across his legs, but his attention wasn't on any of that.

In the beginning, Woojin was really trying hard to concentrate, but every time he'd try to write down new steps for a new choreography, he'd spot Youngmin in his peripheral vision and get distracted. Just looking at the boy made Woojin get butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't always like this though. It seemed like just a few months ago, Woojin could comfortably tease Youngmin when they sat together during the times that Youngmin would help Woojin with his rap, but now whenever they gathered, Woojin was highly aware of the small space they were in and every time Youngmin would say something with his signature alpaca smile, Woojin's heart would skip a beat. Ever since then, Woojin found himself stealing more glances at his hyung whenever he could, and eventually that escalated to just plain staring at the older without even realizing it. Which is what was happening now.

In this midst of Woojin's silent pining, the sun decided to shine its rays onto Youngmin's red hair, dancing across his head like a blazing fire. A soft wind blew threw the window, causing Youngmin's bangs to fall into his eyes. He scrunched his eyebrows and gave a small pout. The intrinsic cuteness of it all made Woojin blush. He quickly brought up his hands to place on his cheeks in an attempt to hide his flushed face only to find that his whole face was radiating warmth. At this point there might as well have been little hearts drifting off of him and heading straight towards Youngmin himself.

Youngmin, still somehow oblivious to Woojin's staring, was less than content with the intrusive hair in his eyes. He puffed out his cheeks with a slight frown and tried to blow the hair away, which caused Woojin's eyes to flicker to Youngmin's lips. They looked soft and sweet—tinted a subtle cherry red color, which made Woojin begin to wonder if they tasted like cherries too. Absentmindedly, his hand began to reach towards Youngmin's face but before he could get any further-

*achoo*

"Bless you."

"Thanks Youngminnie!"

*achoo*

"Bless you."

*achoo*

"Bless yo-"

"Could you maybe shut the fuck up already."

"Yah! Park Woojin that's no way to talk to Donghyunnie hyung!" Daehwi reprimanded.

"That's hyung to you, kid."

"But you're not even that much older than me Woojin."  
  
Daehwi was quick to add "hyung" at the end of his outburst shortly after Woojin had death stared straight into his soul. It was surprising that Daehwi hadn't caught on fire or died on the spot from such a menacing glare.

Woojin's attention was brought back to Youngmin when he felt the older sit up, in the processes knocking Woojin's legs to the floor. Youngmin just sighed and gave Woojin a questioning glance.

"Woojinnie, it's not like you to just snap at Donghyun. Why so grumpy?"

Woojin side-eyed Donghyun and then looked back to Youngmin who was already staring at him expectantly, probably waiting for him to apologize or at least explain his behavior. He broke the eye contact because an intrigued Youngmin was both unnervingly sexy and uncannily adorable, and seeing Youngmin look at him so intensely would've reverted Woojin right back to being tomato-faced, so he settled on looking down at his hands.

Sure telling Youngmin why he was upset in the first place may sound like an easy solution, but maybe explaining to Youngmin that Donghyun's incessant sneezing had so rudely interrupted his hardcore admiring of the older boy wouldn't be the best thing to say at the moment, and in fact it'd probably go on a list of 'Top 10 Most Embarrassing Confessions!' on some click bait website, and even if the saying is 'Any publicity is good publicity,' Woojin thinks that maybe he'd like to try and keep some of his dignity in tact today. And plus, he wouldn't want to freak Youngmin out by just pouring out his heart to him in the middle of their dorm kitchen during some petty fight that probably shouldn't even be as much of a problem as they're making it to be and-

"Woojin, you still alive in there? Come on, it's really not that hard," Youngmin said, taking Woojin's silence as stubbornness and not the internal monologue that it was.

Woojin groaned in annoyance. Even though he felt that Donghyun deserved every word he said from destroying his peaceful appreciation of Youngmin's endearing features, he lifted his head back towards Donghyun anyways, swayed only by the fact that Youngmin was the one telling him to apologize.

"Sorry for telling you to shut the fuck up after you sneezed one too many times........but it's not my fault that you have a weak immune system. You really should be taking medicine for that anyways so I don't see why I-" Woojin was stopped mid rant by Youngmin gently whacking him upside the head—his word vomit sounding less like an apology and more like blaming the 'victim.'

Woojin shot him a glare while he rubbed the sore spot (although he wasn't _actually_ mad at Youngmin, as if he could ever be)

"Hyung what the fu-"

"Hey! Watch the language. Now try again, and do it right or I'll make you hold hands for the rest of the night."

That statemnent was enough motivation for a proper apology. Although he didn't hate skinship or his hyung, he couldn't imagine being attached to ever-so-talkative Donghyun for the next few hours that were to come. That hyung coddled him like a baby and there was only so much of that that he could handle at one time.

After a short inner meditation, Woojin started up for the second time, trying to be as convincing as he could manage in the given situation, "Donghyun hyung, whom I love with all my heart, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, and I won't word-punch you ever again. Happy?" he said, aiming that last part at Youngmin.  
  
Youngmin sighed and rolled his eyes but gave a slight smile of amusement anyways. Then Donghyun got up from his spot, where he was being awfully, uncharacteristically quiet before leaping over to where Woojin was sitting and throwing himself on top of him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"I couldn't be mad at this little cutie anyways," Donghyun smiled, ruffling Woojin's hair in the process. Woojin went to slap at the intruder, but before he knew it, the weight was lifted off of him and firmly pulled to a standing position.

"Donghyun, I think if you coo at him anymore, he might actually fight you for real this time," Youngmin said with a half chuckle.

His reaction was a bit strange since Youngmin had never been one to physically disperse scenes like these, but no one questioned it because Youngmin was always the peacemaker anyways, so they figured maybe he was just tired and done with having to deal with man-child antics.

During this time though, Woojin was too caught up with trying to defend himself from Donghyun and Donghyun was too immersed in gushing over Woojin for either of the boys to notice a strange look in Youngmin's eyes when he pulled Donghyun off of Woojin, but Daehwi had seen it. An almost unreadable expression had flashed across the older boy's face that was there and then gone as if it had never happened in the first place. If he had to try and guess, he'd probably categorize it somewhere in between annoyed and jealous but that can't be possibly be right? So he brushed it off as some figment of his imagination or his mind playing tricks on him because there's really no reason for Youngmin to be jealous of Donghyun anyways, right?

 

* * *

 

It was after dinner and everyone was tired out. Deciding to head in for the night, they all made their way to their shared room. Woojin was bringing up the rear and before Youngmin could walk in after the others, Woojin grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Hey Youngmin hyung, you think I could talk to you real quick?"

Thinking something was wrong, Youngmin worriedly agreed and after closing the door to the bedroom where Donghyun and Daehwi where, they made their way to the family room couch.

"So what's bugging you? Does it have anything to do with why you snapped at Donghyun earlier?"

"Well...actually...."

This was it, Woojin told himself. When he grabbed Youngmin to talk to him, his body kind of reacted before his brain could catch up. He was currently freaking out and looking anywhere _other than_ at the older boy. He didn't even know if he had the guts to tell him right now, but his crush for Youngmin had been something that had been building up for a while now and he was starting to get anxious. It was no longer something that he could pretend wasn't there. It was getting too hard to hole up his emotions. His heart was aching and he was just hurting himself by keeping everything in. His one sided love was painful and the rejection would be like a stab in the heart, but at least getting it out in the open would lift some weight off of his shoulders. He thought it'd be better for him to tell his hyung face to face because this way he could deal with the rejection all at once as opposed to slowly becoming strangers in an attempt to keep things 'normal'. He visibly shivered at the thought and took a deep breath then closed his eyes, letting his inner thoughts out in to the open space between them.

"Earlier, I never gave you an answer as to why I got so fed up with Donghyun hyung. I...I know this may probably sound really stupid, but please just listen."

After no response from Youngmin, he sighed and continued.

"Have you ever seen someone so beautiful and serene and ethereal that you just....like wanted to look at them for the rest of your life? Well that was the situation I was in before Donghyun started his obnoxious sneezing. That perfect someone that I can't even begin to describe in words—was you. I was looking at you and getting flustered because you were scrunching your eyebrows in concentration and your lips were pouted which was driving me crazy and I don't even think you know how cute you were being and I'm realizing that saying this all out loud sounds kind of creepy but I really like you and I know you probably don't feel the same way but I had to say something because I was drowning in my own emotions and even though it may be awkward, I still want to be friends because I can't imagine a life where you're not in it," he said in one breathe.

Woojin's eyes were still squeezed shut as he waited for a response.

"Woojin," and the way Youngmin said his name was so soft, it was almost a whisper, but it held the weight of something deeper.

He felt a hand on his own and then Youngmin's voice once again.

"Woojin, open your eyes."

Complying to the gentle demand, Woojin slowly allowed himself to look at the person in front of him and what he saw was Youngmin looking at him so delicately as if he was looking at something so fragile it might break if he said the wrong thing, but eyes sparkling with fondness nonetheless.

"I'm right here. With you. Right now. And I'm not going anywhere," to which Woojin just blinked in response until Youngmin added, "And who said I didn't feel the same?"

Surprised. Shocked. Ecstatic. Disbelief and then a flood of unfathomable relief. These were the waves of emotions that flooded Woojin when he heard those words. With his free hand, he reached over to his arm and pinched himself to see if this was all dream. Wincing at the pressure, he confirmed that yes, this was indeed reality.

He wasn't completely sure of what to do next, so he just let his instincts take control. He hesitantly reached out his hand to caress the boy's face, and this time there were no rude interruptions. When his hand met soft skin, Youngmin leaned in to the touch, bringing his own hand up to rest on Woojin's. And in that moment, it felt like the world stopped. Woojin's heart was beating out of his chest and he vaguely wondered if Youngmin could feel the erratic thumping. He wasn't used to seeing Youngmin with his guard down and looking so vulnerable, so he took the time to soak up everything that was in front of him—his world at his fingertips. It's like everything was playing out step by step with Youngmin letting Woojin take the lead as not to overwhelm him.

It felt like slow motion as Woojin slowly began to lean in, watching as Youngmin's eyes fluttered shut once he got closer. He was mere centimeters from his lips, breathes intermingling and then finally—he closed the gap. When their lips met, it was warm and feather light, the two melting into each other. It felt like a scene straight out of a Disney movie, fireworks and all.

Woojin couldn't help but smile into the kiss, feeling Youngmin do the same in response. Finally, after all this time, they were together like this (and finally Woojin could confirm that yes, Youngmin's lips did in fact taste like cherries). Youngmin made to pull away but Woojin pulled him closer, lips pressing harder to his in desperation. Getting use to the sensation, his tongue licked at Youngmin's bottom lip asking for entrance which was graciously permitted. A second of separation for air and then Woojin was kissing his way from Youngmin's lips to his neck. He licked at a spot near his collarbones and bit down, eliciting a low moan from the older. Liking the reaction, he continued biting at spots along his neck, each time receiving a groan in reply. By this time, Youngmin's hands were firmly placed on either side of Woojin's hips while the younger boy let his own hands roam around uderneath Youngmin's shirt, over his broad shoulders and toned stomach. He marked his way back up to needing lips that smashed on to his, both attempting to make up for the lost time. Woojin let his hand rest on Youngmin's thigh, which slowly started to move higher and higher up his leg until it reached the clasp of the older's belt.

A loud shriek broke them out of their reverie and Woojin found himself lying on the floor after Youngmin had panicked and pushed him off.

"Youngmin-ah, why was Woojin straddling you!?" Daehwi inquired, eyes as big as saucers with disbelief painting his face.

"Umm well......uhh.....hey isn't it a little late for you to still be awake?" Youngmin coughed, choosing not to answer his question.

"I couldn't really go to sleep so I came out to get some water and I thought I heard sounds earlier but I figured it was just Donghyun sleep talking again, but I guess I was wrong," he said with a look of horror.

Woojin had made his way back up on to the couch, making sure to leave a good 'friendly' amount of space between him and Youngmin. The air was thick with a mixed kind of tension. Woojin was careful not to make any sudden movements but, unfortunately since Youngmin wasn't giving Daehwi the answers he wanted, he looked to his partner in crime.

"So are you going to tell me what I just walked in to??" Woojin became completely flushed, hands clamming up, as he tried to stutter a reply, "Uh...um..I was just...we just..." At that moment Donghyun rushed into the room and Woojin had never been so thankful for him in his life

"WHAT HAPPENED?? WHOSE HURT?? IS EVEYONE OKAY??"

"Donghyunnie hyung, I yelled like 5 minutes ago. If I was actually being murdered, I'd already be dead," Daehwi said, slightly dissapinted but still visibly shook from what he saw just moments before.

Donghyun just gave a shrug in response and then looked over to where Youngmin and Woojin sat awkwardly on the couch. He just now noticed how Youngmin's shirt was half sliding off of his shoulder and how his lips looked a little swollen, not to mention some questionable dark spots that dotted his exposed neck. Feeling the burn of Donghyun's inquiring stare, Youngmin immediately pulled a blanket up around him to cover said spots. Donghyun's eyes then found Woojin who was quick to look away. Woojin didn't seem to be in any better shape, hair messy and shirt crumpled. It didn't take long for him to put the pieces together.

"Okay Daehwi, I think it's past your bedtime. Get your water and go to sleep."

Daehwi gave Donghyun a knowing look that pretty much said 'I already know what's happening, and while I may be scarred, I can't possibly miss what's right in front of me.' Realizing that Daehwi had full understanding of the situation but was playing naive in order to tease and further embarrass the new couple, Donghyun's immediate reaction was shock at the fact that Daehwi's acting was so good that he managed to fool all three of the boys with his innocent facade, but then he figured that Youngmin and Woojin probably didn't notice Daehwi's act since they were too busy doing everything they could to not look at them and he himself didn't notice since he was distracted by the mess of the previously mentioned two. He thought about playing along and teasing the boys but then decided that it was still ass-o-clock in the morning and he was tired.

"Just go get your water and let's go to bed."

Daehwi stuck out his tongue and sent him another look saying 'you're no fun' but Woojin and Youngmin missed it once again since they were both hanging their heads in embarrassment. Once Daehwi was out of earshot, Donghyun turned to the boys who were caught red-handed (or more like red-faced) and who were trying to sink themselves into the cushions.

"You guys owe me big time. I just saved you from a roast fest of humiliation. And before you ask, both Daehwi and I know what you two were up to, but from now on, let's try and keep it PG in the dorm, yeah?"

Daehwi came back with his cup and Donghyun gave them one last pointed look before slinging his arm around Daehwi's shoulders and taking him back to their shared room.

Once they heard the click of the door closing, Woojin and Youngmin looked at each other from across the couch in shock of what just happened. Youngmin's lips twitched upwards and Woojin started to giggle, then they both burst out laughing.

"Well I guess it could've been worse," Youngmin joked after they regained their composure.

"Did you see the look and Daehwi's face? I bet we scarred him for life."

Their laughing started up again only to be disrupted by Donghyun yelling at them to 'shut up before he makes them shut up' which of course made them laugh harder.

They sobered up and moved closer to each other until they sat side by side.

"Hey Youngmin?"

"Yah? What's up?"

"I think I love you a lot."

"You think?"

"Just say it back dumbass."

"Not with that attitude."

Woojin glared at Youngmin, but he looked more like a kicked puppy than anything else.

Youngmin chuckled and gave him a fond smile, "Yah, I love you a lot too."

A quiet peaceful aura filled the room, the pair just looking at eachother in a 'I can't believe everything that just happened' kind of way. For the first time, Woojin was staring at Youngmin and the older was staring right back. The moment felt right, so he started to lean in but was met by a hand on his chest, stopping him from coming closer. He opened his eyes to see why Youngmin had responded that way when-

*achoo*

"Goddammit not this again."

"Well, it is allergy season."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to write, but I'm still :/ about it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. If you got this far then thank you so much for reading! (did you all get the pun in the title?? because allergy season is a thing so i kinda just ya know)


End file.
